wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Dragoon Ruins
'Dungeon Guide:' 'Floor 1 Ruins:' :Statue 1 :Location: ::For this statue and the other statues in this dungeon, you need to grind out drops from the various monsters. The first statue requires 20 Etherdine (drops from Spirits). In addition to the 20 Etherdine, you need to pick up 2 hammers from junk piles located directly to the right after the first portal (portal in room with single sarge) and at the top of the room with the 3 sarges and purple slime, u have to check the fountain. Second one is just after u used the portal with single sarge, the pile of junk at right. (You need to pick fountain one to can pick up pile junk one) Once you have collected all the materials, back near the first portal in the room directly west of the room with the single sarge (the room with 3 spirits) there is a grinding machine located in the back. Activating this machine with the hammers and etherdine will give you the key to the first statue. :Statue 2 ::You need to get the hatchet from a junk pile in the room that opens after you defeat the first statue. ::Take this hatchet to the tablet in the third room with the catwalks(Past the Runic Guards and fire pits). The tablet looks like a podium. It will ask for Quartz Powder x23 (drops from Runic Guardians). After that take it to the podium with the 23 Spirit Legends(drops from Big Sergeant). There the podium will make your hatchet into a magical hatchet. Take this hatchet and use it open the second statue. The second statue is after you use the first teleporter, in the hallway full of mana plants. :Statue 3 ::You get the tablet from the machine in the room behind the second statue. It takes 10 Ectoplasm (drops from Spirits).Take the tablet to the room with cat walks and multiple sergeants. Polish it on the machine located here.Then go back to the beginning. Use the machine you first find as you go in towards the first statue. Keep polishing it till you get the Silver Card. You need mana calcite to use the machine. Take the Silver card to the third statue. 'Floor 2 Ruins':In need of edits. :Statue 1 :You need to read three pedestals. Also read the statue guardian to make sure everything is activated. :After this you have to get the password. Its different for everybody. Its usually four digits long. Example : 8832. :Then you use the password at another pedestal to get your CARD. Use this card with 15 OD Boundary Stones (drops from Runic Guards at UDR floor 1) at another pedestal. Its guarded by a purple NPC monster at the bottom of the stairs. This will activate the first statue. I think I got most of the details right. Your going to have to teleport a bit, and dodge NPC monsters. Good luck. :Statue 2 :For this one you need to talk to a dying NPC character. He will give you a quest to deliver a letter to a guy in :a bar back in town. Then you deliver a healing potion back to the quest giver. Then you get a crystal eye, jewel. :Then you put that jewel into a pedestal statue with another jewel that is already in there. This should activate the second statue guardian. I apologize if I missed any of the details. Good luck. :Statue 3-'13 Scapegoats (Lesser Demons), 20 Spits Of Fears (Spirits), 20 Regretful Skeletons (Nightwatch), 30 Carmically Bound Souls (Imps) :'Statue 4 Monsters Found and Item Drops Needs Information Special Monsters found in Area. Needs Information Bosses Fought in this Area Needs Information